Peter Parker's Last Battle Agaist Love
by ComicsNix
Summary: Spider-Man confronts his archenemy in a battle of wits, anger and love. Can Peter accept Dr Ock love?


**the author** - I don't own Spidey and Doc Ock, but I wish I coud...hum...nevermind. Well. How are you people? Another marvel universe story. Someday I'll post something DC too. You can even choose what I'll publish!!! Let me know what heroes you like best and I'll try to put a story here as soon as possible. Horror, romance, mystery, everythingh!!!!

* * *

**Peter Parker's Last Battle**

It's New York city, the home of Peter Parker. The Dr. Octopus is stealling the money from a bank to use in his new experiences. But Spider-Man won't let that happen! As Octopus get out of the bank, Spider_man chases him, shotting webs from his hands.

"You won't catch me Spider-Man, I'm much more intelligent tha you!" said Dr. Octopus with a maniacal laugh on his fce.

"So you say Octopussy!" tainted Spider_ma, trying to destabilize the Dr.'s mind.

"Argh, what did you call me?"

"Ho ho ho, so someone is something irritated isn't it?" laughed Speide-man

"I'll gonna rape you Spider-Man!!!!!!!!!" uttered the mad Doctor.

"Oh now, know he is really mad!!" observed the hero.

Spidder-man started to swing away from Ocopus as he started to shoot lasers from his eight arms. Spider-man dodged one on one every laser Dr. Octopus shooted. But he started to fell tired of so much swinging. Them, the impssoble happened, Spidr-man passed out!! Falling with his face on the harsh asphalt. Dr. Octopus grabbed Spider-man and took him to his lair.

Spider-man started to come to his senses. When he woke up, he was attached to some strange device. He coudn't move his legs, his arms or his neck.

"Oh no, Dr. Octopus caught me!!!"

"Exactly Spider-maen, this time you will not escape form my clutches!" asserted Dr. Oxtopus. Hes was having really bad intentions against Spider. But a part of him was not liking what he was doing. After so many chases, so manyfights, Octopus knew something grew inside his chest. It wasn't oly hate, something more, something he coudl not explain. And he was feeling so bad about it. There was no one tell about his feeling, his only acquaintance was Spider-Man. But they were enemies! What could Do. Octopus do except to carry on the fight bettween the two. If only Spider could understand? What if he talked to him, opened his feeling towards hs greatest enemy, nothing shall be the same anymore.

"SpiderMan, I have something to tell you" said Octopus.

"Free me, or 'll tell to your moma what you've been doing!" playied Spider-Man.

"Stop kidding Spider, this is serious!"

"What, Dr. Octo-serious now?!"

"Spider-ma, I have something to tell you"

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere"

"Spider-man, I...I...I lo...I...can't"

"Go on old boy, I'm getting nervous"

"Okay, Spider-ma, I...love...you"

Spider-man looked Dr. Octopus completely in shock. He had noi jokes prepared to something like this. "What a shock!!!" he thought to himself, conpletely confused by the words muttered by Octous mouth. This cannot be possible. His greatest enemy, declaring his love to him. Spider-Man legs started to shake, his skin was swating and his hands trembling. "Oh my God, he loves me"

Octopus was embarassed. His cheeks turned red like a cherry.

"Dr. I don't know what to say"

"Spider-man, dont...say nothing, just...kiss me"

Dr. Octopus lips attained contact with Peter own lips. He was confused. He never thought about his enemies anything but hate, disdain, fear. But now, it's all confusing. Nothing makes sense anymore. Peter feels Dr.'s tongues rubbing his, and saliva beiyng exchaged between his two mouths. It was godd, but he was worried. Worried about this new feeling going thru his spine and spreading all over his body.

When they finished. Dr. Octopus was feeling relieved. He let all that was closed behind his heart bars be freed. He now feels complete. But Peter isn't feeling the same thing. It's all strange. It's like the corruption the venom symbiote brought to him in the past. He must not let this happen no,no, no...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Spider-man as her freeed himself from his restraints. He jumped out of the machine that was restrining him as started to punch Dr. Octopus face. Dr.'s nose broke with Spidey's punch and blood got spilled all over Peter's suit. The Dr's tentacles started to attack Peter,mainly his leg, because of a mallfunction. It teared appart Peter's flesh from his bones and crushed his own bones.

"MY leg!!!!!!!" uttered the almost fallen hero.

Peter felt he was going to die, but he brought toghter much rage inside his heart anda strong froce took care of his muscles. He punched Octopus harder and harder till no sound could be heard anymore.

Dr. Octopus is dead, and Peter killed him.

"Oh no, I killed a man!!! And he loved me!!!!

Perter was wrecked. He perverted his only mantra. "With great powers come great responsability". What uncle Ben would say? His body was all bruised and he had no leg anymore. His injuries were fatal. And he killed the only person he ever love in his entire life. Peter felt ashamed. He leaned his body over Dr. Octopus and started to cry.

Cry Peter, cry, it will be all over soon.

**the end**


End file.
